Espera
by Bianka Black
Summary: En aquella ciudad subterránea, llamada Distrito 13, Finnick aguarda el momento en que se encontrará con Annie, la única persona que en su vida ha amado.


No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar, el Distrito 13, tampoco cuánto estaré. Me miro al espejo y sólo veo un hombre al cual le han robado la vida, alguien a quien nadie entenderá jamás. Han secuestrado a quien es mi único y verdadero amor, mi sentido de vida, la razón de mi existencia. Es por ella, por Annie, por quien quería luchar y acabar con las atrocidades que llevaba a cabo El Capitolio, nadie más me interesa. Al no tenerla en frente, sabiendo que ellos la tienen, no quiero seguir adelante. Entonces entro a la cama, me cubro con las sábanas y vuelvo a lo mismo de siempre; dormir.

Las noches son largas, frías y logran llenar mi mente de imágenes que forman parte de mis pesadillas cuando cierro los ojos. Sueños que me hacen transpirar frío y despertar con un grito atorado en mi garganta. Tomo una cuerda y la anudo con tanta desesperación que daña pensando en Annie. La extraño demasiado, tengo miedo y a veces llego a pensar que lo mejor para ella sería morir, que la mataran de forma rápida e indolora, pero realmente sé, en mi interior, que si muriera sería después de una horrible tortura; vuelvo a dormir.

El recuerdo de los charlajos y sus gritos emulando la voz de ella me derrotan, porque mi mente y mi corazón saben que en instante ella puede estar sufriendo. Es tan débil, delicada; es tan indefensa que quisiera estar en su lugar y recibir el doble de dolor si sólo así pudiera salvarla. Ni siquiera anhelo el besarla, el abrazarla, el seguir el romance que llevamos. No. Preferiría que esté en los brazos de otro hombre que en los del Capitolio. Lo que quiero, lo que necesito y deseo es que esté bien, feliz y no aterrada como sé que lo está.

Anudo otra soga. Mis dedos comienzan a sangrar. Duermo una vez más.

Varios días pasan, Katniss ha venido esta mañana. Me ha aliviado verla, hacía tiempo no veo alguien conocida. Me habla de cosas de las que entiendo la mitad. Sé que están haciendo lo posible por derrotar al Capitolio. Ella se ha decidido a ser el sinsajo, incluso impondrá el perdón a todos los tributos que están siendo torturados; me tranquiliza saber que Annie no será juzgada. Aunque no sabe nada de lo que sucede, sí podría decir algo que podría ser considerado traición, no porque quiera, sino porque no sabe lo que hace.

Desde ese día en adelante, me he forzado a ser el mismo de antes para ayudar en todo lo que puedo. He meditado y he tenido la esperanza de que mi Annie volverá, por lo que me empeño en hacer del país un lugar habitable para ella. Sigo con mis nudos, claro, pues los nervios me atacan todo el día, pero ya aporto mucho más. Participo incluso de las mesas de trabajo y me han comenzado a tatuar algo más que "descansar" en mi brazo.

Hoy es precisamente el día en que más miedo he tenido, el día en que han ido a buscar a mi Annie. Mientras tanto, Katniss y yo intentamos colaborar, ya que no se nos ha permitido participar del rescate. Por ello he revivido y he tenido que confesar la vida que llevaba, aquella que me hundiría en lo más profundo de la miseria si no estuviera con Annie, como lo he llevado este tiempo en que la han apartado de mis brazos. Todo un país ha escuchado mi testimonio frente a las cámaras, todos saben ya lo que nunca quería que otros se enteraran. De vuelta a la lejanía, Katniss y yo anudamos cuerdas en la espera.

Nuevamente recuerdo los charlajos, el miedo me tiene así, por lo que intento silenciar sus gritos en mi mente sentándome en el suelo y aplastando mis orejas en contra de mis manos. Katniss hace una pregunta que rompe el silencio, tal vez por notar mi estado.

—¿Te enamoraste de Annie en el primer momento, Finnick? —me pregunta.

—No —contesto con sinceridad.

Realmente no fue en el primer momento en que la vi, tal vez porque éramos niños inocentes en aquel entonces. De adolescentes, tras haber ido a Los juegos del hambre, puede que en ese momento me haya enamorado de Annie, no estoy seguro porque fue un sentimiento que pasó desapercibido entre todo el odio que crecía en mi interior, además del asco y el miedo. No lo supe sino hasta que ella fue vencedora, hasta que estuve a punto de perderla.

_Perderla_. En este mismo momento estoy muy cerca de perderla, pero también de volverla a ver. Por varios segundos me abruman los pensamientos, el miedo en mi interior sale a flote y trago saliva mientras hago un complicado nudo sólo para pensar en que eso salga bien y dejar a un lado el temor. Intento pensar en las palabras que le había dicho a Katniss, en que el tener dos posibilidades era más de lo que podíamos pedir. Sólo así me tranquilizo un poco.

—Los sentimientos aparecieron casi sin darme cuenta —agrego al notar lo escueta que había sido mi respuesta.

Después de todas las horas que hemos esperado, en el instante en que Haymitch nos avisa que han vuelto, me siento incapacitado de siquiera levantarme de mi lugar. Me tiemblan las manos en cuanto la chica en llamas me ayuda y me dirige por los pasillos. Nos echan del hospital, no nos permiten pasar y pienso en cuán mal están para que no nos dejen verlos. Yo sólo quiero ver a mi Annie, pero a la vez no quiero; miedo, miedo y más miedo, el único sentimiento que me ha embargado últimamente.

Pero la escucho, su voz es inconfundible. La busco por todos lados con frenesí, no la ubico de inmediato, sino hasta que vuelve a gritar. Apenas si acababa de avanzar un metro para cuando la sostengo en mis brazos. Su fuerte impulso y mis temblorosas piernas hacen que, por poco, caigamos al suelo, pero mi espalda da con la pared. No pierdo más tiempo, sé que ambos nos hemos extrañado y busco sus labios para capturarlo con los míos; la sensación es grandiosa.

Entonces me siento en casa y quiero dormir, pero ahora porque quiero con este momento soñar.

Vuelvo a ser Finnick Odair.


End file.
